


The Hazel

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Deal With A Witch AU [1]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Character Death, Deal With a Witch, Pre-Relationship, Universe Alteration - Magic, What Cost the Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Her Kingdom needs a warrior, an Orville or  a Saganami to defend it.
Relationships: Honor Harrington/Elizabeth III of Manticore
Series: Deal With A Witch AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567516
Kudos: 9





	The Hazel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife). Log in to view. 



> I've been inspired by too many of Aoife's fics to count, but _Through it All, War_ is what sparked the idea of Honor as an icon, Manticore's sword and shield both.

Elizabth Adrienne Samantha Annette Winton, third of her name, does not enjoy making backroom deals, but circumstances beyond her control force her forward. Her kingdom needs a strong defender, an Orville or Saganami that will face the odd that threaten to overwhelm it, and survive to replicate the feat as many times at it is threatened.

It is hard - and should be harder, if things were ... otherwise - for a Queen to slip from her palace into the woods unseen, but Ellen Shamais, her new head of security, is as solid and dependable at her back as Ariel was when Jason had been hospitalised. Once under the cover of the trees, the walk doesn’t take long. The Wintons had known the power they were bringing with them on the Jason, and taken care that it stayed close to the throne even before there had _been_ a throne. Power was power. Nobility was simply a different kind, one that had built on itself until there had hardly been need for her destination.

The dwelling she enters is deceptively small, the visible ramshackle cottage nestled into the curve of a hill half covered by ferns and trailing moss-vine. She sets the gift – not payment, she knows better – by the door and steps through. She doesn’t see the witch, only hears her in the creak of the floor and the sigh of the shadows. Her request is heard in silence and gloom, words falling into silence like a deep well.

The voice, when it speaks into the quiet of her request is older than any Elizabeth has heard, even pre-prolong.

“And what price the kingdom? Would you give it your heart?”

Elizabeth doesn't like the way the tongue curls around that last word - but she isn't here for regrets. She is in this place to make a deal. Her thoughts are gathered and marshaled.

For the Kingdom, the witch asks. For the Kingdom, she would give anything. War is coming. Her father knew that – died for it. And even if it took the lives of every women and man in it, hers included, to save it, it would be worth the price. The Kingdom is more than the people it hold. Her Kingdom is the planets, and the binary stars, and the space between them. The ‘cats and the junction and the revenue it pours into the coffers, and it is the history and customs that stretch back to Landing, and the future unfolding from that foundation. That is her Kingdom, and her duty to it is what makes her Elizabeth Winton.

What price? There is no price she would not pay.

She _is_ Manticore. And it is hers, heart and soul.

Her answer, “I already have,” is greeted with a contemplative huff. It’s more human than anything she’s heard so far, but she doesn’t let herself relax. Keeps herself as still and smooth as ever she is facing any of her political opponents.

The witch is just as quiet. The room grows still, allowing the crackle of some distant fire to reach their ears. There is even, as she breathes deep, a hint of smoke in the air.

Finally, _finally,_ the response.

“You will have your warrior.”

* * *

Elizabeth doesn't expect her knight to present themselves immediately. The threat is nearing, but not yet immanent.

The following day, she is proceeding over the post-graduation reception at Saganami. Mike is at the top of her cohort, resplendent in her black and gold. Beside her, with grey treecat, stands who can be no one but Honor. Her cat – Nimitz, she thinks, named after an admiral from before the Diaspora- bleeks a greeting to Ariel, and their eyes meet. There is something in her eyes that makes Beth think of the grounded, infinitely varied greens of each of her three planets, and immediately after, and at the same time, the vast emptiness of space. She blinks – it is odd for her to be so fanciful on duty – and Honor has turned back to Mike.

She shakes hands and congratulates, and pretends not to notice as a chain of hushed whispers approach, waiting until Ellen leans to whisper discreetly in her ear that condition has worsened. She bites her lip until she tastes blood and bows out of the event with all the grace that the Queen of Manticore could possibly possess.


End file.
